


just because we are Canadian does NOT mean we are spies

by krisherdown



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Past Relationship(s), Vignettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evgeni believes Jonny knows what's going on with Sid.  Rather than ask him, he tries to get information from Artemi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just because we are Canadian does NOT mean we are spies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coricomile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coricomile/gifts).



> Though we did not match, I knew as soon as I saw a prompt using all four of these guys that I needed to write _something_ even though it's more a collection of scenes than a story... hope this inspires more of Evgeni  & Artemi in fic.
> 
> Title is a quote from the TV show NewsRadio, and the inspiration for this.

Evgeni watches with suspicion as Sid's attention is diverted by his phone, yet again.  It's a gathering with a lot of wives and kids around so it's not exactly being rude how Sid is on his phone. 

It's just... Evgeni can't help but notice how shifty Sid looks whenever he's actually dealing with these messages. 

It's as if he doesn't want anyone to know he's talking to the enemy.

If this is the case, he has experience with this.  Evgeni remembers a stretch when Sid was engaging in regular conversations with Giroux.  That was a dreadful time, mostly because Sid was convinced everyone else would care.  True, it's tough to be friendly with _any_ Flyer, much less the history there involving Sid and Claude, but it turned out the actual conversation - about a housing project Claude was undertaking - was too dull to even warrant the level of concern.

He wants Sid to be okay.  He already feels bad enough whenever thinking about how Sid is alone, how he's aware of how Sid wishes his Geno was more than just a match on the ice.  They have had a few moments where Evgeni wanted to be that guy for Sid but it never felt as right for him.  Evgeni is sometimes hyperaware of how Sid still looks at him, longing for something even though they both knew it wouldn't work.

Evgeni is yanked from his thoughts by a rather energized Flower, who pulls him into an empty room.

"What..."

"You know this game doesn't go well for you two."

He lets out a sigh.  "I know.  I wish I could just talk to him like we used to do.  When..."

Flower supplies, "He wasn't so head over heels in love with you?  Sorry, man.  That's been true since the day you landed in this country... but that doesn't go well.  His brain knows that.  Mostly."

"He's being shifty tonight.  No, for at least a month.  Is it just me who notices?  I mean, I know he confides in you..."

"Actually," Flower pauses, debating how much to say.  "I told him I thought it was better for him to talk to someone who doesn't know you so well.  A non-Penguin."

"Does that mean he's back to talking to Giroux?"

"Are you kidding?  Sid would never tell _that Flyer_ something personal.  Never know who will use it against him later.  I mean, Claude has mocked him about _kitchen projects_ while on the ice."

"He has?"

"I mean, Sid laughed about that one because _Claude_ is the closet baker but, no, not a trustworthy confidant.  I believe he now calls Toews about stuff like that.  At least Jonny doesn't resort to personal attacks on the ice."

"Oh.  Okay."  He nodded along, then both he and Flower returned to the party, the information filed away for the moment.

* * * * *

Evgeni had to admit finding out Sid was calling Jonny was a bit disappointing.  He doesn't remember them ever engaging in small talk beyond hockey in all the years they've been in the league. 

Moreover, he had limited connections with the Blackhawks, mostly through All-Star games.  He knew Brent Seabrook and Duncan Keith had a weird cosmic bond which reminded him of defenseman pairings in the Penguins past.  He remembered Patrick Kane introducing him to two of his sisters, one of them getting teased by the other for having a crush on Russian players.

When it came to Toews, however, he only recalled that scary eyes stare and really bland-voiced hockey talk.  Evgeni does know that Jonny and Sid would engage in deeper conversations but that was out of his earshot.

Wait, Russians!  He needs Russian help.  With other teams, it's easy to meddle.  Just involve Ovi and work would be done immediately.  But it's a funny thing about the Blackhawks - they're not really in the network in the same way Capitals and Red Wings and many other teams are... but they could be, especially given what he's already heard about the rookie who's lighting up the ice with Kane...

He needs to make an effort to get to know Artemi Panarin.

* * * * *

That, by itself, is hardly a big deal.  Evgeni finds out Artemi has wanted to meet him at least as long as the young man has had interest in playing in North America.  They play the Hawks in January so he uses the Penguin gossip circle to let word trickle toward Artemi.

Evgeni, as a result, is not surprised to find a text from an unfamiliar number after their game, with simply the name of what was likely a Russian restaurant or bar.

He admits he's never ventured into the Russian scene in Chicago, mainly due to never being in town long enough.  But he would definitely trust the judgment of a Russian living in Chicago over anything he found on Google.

It doesn't take long for Evgeni to spot the young man, his smile bright and goofy.  He'd also guess the guy is relieved to not have to think and convert into English for a change.

"You wanted to see me?" Artemi says, in getting up and greeting Evgeni.  Trying to sound lighthearted, even though nerves want to betray him.

"Settle down.  You probably have more current stories about Russia, and Russian hockey, than I do." They both sit down, trading stories regarding other players in the NHL or KHL they both know.

"Arty wanted to come along, fearing exactly what you had in mind," Artemi finally admits after about an hour of small talk, looking down at the table as a hint of color creeps onto his face.

Evgeni scrunches his face, a bit surprised by that comment.  Anisimov is not a player he'd ever been close with but he doesn't remember having any actual issues, good or bad, related to him.  "How did he mean?"

"He might have used the word 'boytoy', which I had to look up as Kaner was too busy laughing to explain."

"Do I really have that sort of a reputation?!"

"I didn't mean to offend you," Artemi says hurriedly.  "It's just that, well, you're you, and I might have talked a little too much about you in the past so when he found out you wanted to talk to me, he might have decided it was worth teasing me about it.  So sorry."

Evgeni tries not to laugh as he holds his hand up to get him to stop rambling.  "I'm not offended.  I'm honored, not offended.  Actually, it was about another player.  I was trying to figure out what you knew about Tazer."

"Jonny?  Really?  Huh.  I don't know how useful I can be.  I mean, he's a great leader but you have a great leader as well.  He and Kaner have a weird dynamic but it seems to work to get the team united."

Now that Artemi is actually talking, this seemed like such a bad idea.  What did he really think he was going to accomplish?  About all this _could_ accomplish is a possible hookup - which would work out okay if he wasn't so hung up on Sid being all secretive.

Artemi must be aware of the lack of input in this supposed conversation because his tone is quite different, more gentle, when he asks, "If you wanted to know about Tazer, why didn't you just ask Sid?  I appreciate you wanting to meet me but wouldn't he provide more information?  They do talk quite a bit and you obviously see Sid a lot more."

"Of course I asked Sid," in a way he hopes is not obvious that he's totally never directly asked Sid, "but I figured it would be nice to have input from someone who... isn't Sid.  If that makes sense, which, to you, probably doesn't."

"I suppose you're right.  I really don't know Sidney Crosby.  To me, he's the guy who's brought out the best in you on the ice and, from what I'm understanding, brings out the best in Jonny off the ice."

Evgeni's eyes widen.  He had just about given up on this conversation being meaningful and then Artemi drops that bombshell?  "You mean... Jonny and Sid?"

"I think so.  I... oh no, maybe shouldn't have said that.  Sid might not know, I'm not sure...  oh man.  Okay, here's the deal.  Kaner said that Jonny has kind of had a crush on Sid for years.  At first I figured he meant a hockey crush because, really, who doesn't.  But then, recently, Sid might have, sort of, moved on and kind of finally _noticed_ how that totally wasn't quite like that.  Maybe it's not reciprocated or he's with you... oh no, I'm so sorry.  You two were, or are, together and..."

"SId and I are..." Evgeni waits for Artemi to realize he spoke, allowing a chance to collect his thoughts.  "Not together.  You haven't said anything wrong.  I don't know how Sid feels so, maybe, don't tell Jonny we had this meeting.  Wouldn't want him to freak out."  He stands up abruptly, digs out money from his pocket to drop on the table. 

"Oh.  Okay.  Er, thank you?  For this?"

"Don't worry.  I will keep you in mind but I can't do this today."

* * * * *

Evgeni is waiting for a cab to get back to the hotel.  He'll knock on the door to Sid's room, even though fully aware he won't be there.  Maybe Sid and Jonny are already together, maybe they're not yet but Sid is certainly heading to Jonny's house.  He knows now that, even as Sid has looked shifty, he's also been trying not to smile.

As if Sid didn't want to let Evgeni know that he'd finally moved on.

 


End file.
